


A Piece of Time Frozen in Paper

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: A Lullaby from the Stars - a collection of Krolia and Keith oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Keith had been separated from his mother for most of his life. Now that she’s back, things are off to a rocky start. But they’re both trying.





	A Piece of Time Frozen in Paper

**Author's Note:**

> A little Mother’s Day tribute to the most gorgeous and badass mom in the universe that I posted on Tumblr.

It was an exhausting day. Not just physically, he was also emotionally drained. The mission was a success, but he still got a scolding session from Kolivan for insubordination and acting on his own.

Insubordination was not going according to the operation leader’s plans. And acting on his own was going ahead of the team when he was uncomfortable working with said leader- Krolia.

Keith sighed. No matter what the reason, being unprofessional was unacceptable especially in an organization like the Blade of Marmora. Compromising a mission meant the difference between life and death. As Kolivan said, emotions were a luxury they could not afford.

He needed to learn how to separate his personal feelings from their missions. It had been months since Krolia came back, and while she had not been forceful, it was clear to Keith that she was trying to fix things. So at the very least, he too, should try harder to be on a civil working relationship with her.

Heaving a deep sigh, he went to the pantry to get some water before going to bed. He was surprised to see Krolia asleep on the couch in the adjacent common room, open book on the floor, with a polaroid photo as a makeshift bookmark.

Keith could tell even from a distance who it was. It was a baby in a wooden crib, cuddling a stuffed hippopotamus half his size. It was a toy he still cherished even to that day.

A mother. _My_ mother, Keith mentally corrected himself.

It was such a foreign notion to him that he didn’t know what to say. What to think. What to feel.

She left before he was old enough to remember her face. The other Blades had repeatedly pointed out their features were so similar they could be mistaken for twins if he wasn’t that tiny. However, the concept of looking like someone because of blood relations was unknown to him, because he had no family for people to compare him with.

Feeling a slight pang in his chest, Keith closed the book, tucking the old photo in between the pages. He put it on the sofa and quietly walked away. He got back to his sleeping quarters and lay down, staring at the roof. He tried to empty his mind, but the more he resisted, the more the image of his mother asleep on the sofa and his baby photo came to his mind. Shutting his eyes tightly backfired, the image just became all the more vivid.

Grunting, he grabbed his blanket and dragged his feet back to the common room. Water, yes. He had forgotten to get water earlier and that was the reason he was going back. The common room was just along the way.

He gently put the blanket over Krolia, and was unaware he was holding his breath the entire time until he finished doing so without waking her up.

_‘... Right. Water.’_

He drank some water before going to bed. That night, he slept so well. He dreamt of his mother tucking him to sleep and kissing his forehead good night- something he never had any memory of. He woke up feeling well rested and as he stretched, his blanket slid off his torso.

**Fin.**

 

 


End file.
